It is time TO TERRORIZE
by DWAR
Summary: A continuation/companion to 'A Villains Happily Ever After'. But this time, he's embarked on a quest to bring glory to the Predacons.
1. Chapter 1

I**t is time...for the BEAST WARS XD**

**Companion piece to my Disney Story. Reccomend that you read it first, but not a requirment.**

**Enjoy**

…

As he enjoyed one of the more simple luxuries that had thankfully remained undamaged during their less than perfect landing, the relaxing warlord couldn't help but scowl as he considered his current circumstances.

Yes his power had been increased thanks to his failed efforts in ridding himself of one of the few beings who could match his strength.

And yes he now had confirmation that he had been correct in his calculations. Something which sadly had also occurred to his former minion.

But to his increasing annoyance he was stuck in the same disagreeable situation that had persisted since he reignited the war between the two opposing sides.

Most of his soldiers were either useless or treacherous. And thanks to the event that had seen the death of one minion whose personality had comprised both negative traits, he was left with only one being whose loyalty was without question.

His enemies, who now outnumbered him thanks to the losses he had suffered, though the balance had been somewhat restored thanks to the decision to have their more primitive comrade and his aerial consort go off on some sort of exploratory/ mission.

And perhaps worst of all, the same thing that increased his power could also potentially be the thing to spell the end for his quest to redress the wrongs dealt to his people.

Squeezing his aquatic stress toy as his mind processed all the humiliation that his kind had suffered at the hands of those hypocrites that preached freedom and equality, but in fact were as corrupt and self serving as the most treacherous of his ancestors, the scowling tyrant was pulled from his musings by the voice of his computer.

"_Warning. Unidentified energy signature detected. Warning. Unidentified Energy signature detected"._

Rubbing his chin in consideration, for his security system had been programed to recognize the signature of both warring factions and their destructive visitors, the would be conqueror found his eyes twitching as he heard a voice that, if possible, sounded more annoying than that of his accident prone minion.

"Well…this place is a bit of a fixer upper. The lava on the floor would be good for the winter months, but in summer would probably make the place feel worse than a sauna. And the metal statue in the white glowing bathtub? Kind of a creepy bit of furniture if you ask me".

Glaring at the tiny white mammal, who was currently perched on the shoulder of what was undoubtedly a human, the metallic tyrant cleared his throat before addressing the flesh and blood intruders.

"If you don't like your current surroundings, I believe I have some accommodations that are more to your liking. Yeeeesss".

…

Freezing as he heard the familiar idiosyncrasy of the villain of the show that had been the last thing he had watched when he still had a curfew of 8:30, and recalling all that he knew about the only character that made the follow up series worth watching, the villainous advisor quickly adopted the only stance that would prevent his first long term client from shooting first.

"Hail Megatron. Glorious leader of the Predacons. And supreme ruler of all of Cybertron".

For a moment, the room remained silent as the Transmetal Predacon looked at the kneeling human with silent confusion. However, that moment had quickly passed as Megatron did what he always did when receiving praise.

Shamelessly bask in it.

"Ahahaha I see that my illustrious reputation continues to proceed me. It does the spark good to have lesser creatures recognize my brilliance. However, flattering platitudes aside, one of which I admit has yet to happen I might add, that still doesn't explain why you are here. Human".

Knowing of Megatron's dislike for humanity, which in time would manage to extend to all organic life in general, the villainous advisor opened his mouth to explain everything.

Only to be interrupted by the sole remaining Predacon who didn't desire to rise above his station.

"My Queen, are you alright? I heard the voice of the Colony speak of intruders, and I…".

Red optics widening at the sight of the human boy and his mammalian companion, Inferno's reaction was predictable.

"Intruders! Assassins tasked with eliminating the Royalty. Have no fear my Queen. They shall burrrnnnn".

Panicking as the insect transformer drew his weapon, and knowing that his primary client would have little incentive to protect him until he shared his knowledge, not to mention the fact he was busy lamenting having a servant whose personality was more ant than transformer, the boy did the only thing he could think of.

Step closer to the transmetal dinosaur, and talk his way out of his predicament.

"I am no assassin you trigger happy drone. I am a messenger sent to aid the Royalty's mission in bringing glory to the Colony. And since the Royalty has not given you the order to exterminate me, I suggest you put away that blaster. Otherwise you might very well hit the very monarch you seek to serve".

As expected, his words managed to freeze Inferno's murderous intentions. But it was only thanks to Megatron that he put away his weapon.

"Do as he says Inferno. While I appreciate your display of loyalty, for the moment, the human is to be treated as our guest. So long as he proves his usefulness".

At this, the Ant could only bow.

"As you command, my queen".

Briefly forgetting about the human, Megatron let out a long suffering sight.

"I do wish he would stop calling me that".

Being close to the purple and bronze colored transformer, the boy managed to catch the words he muttered. And thus, in a bid to prove his usefulness, started to do what he did best.

Giving useful advice.

"You could just order him to call you by a different title. I mean, it might be a bit of a stretch to make him call you 'My Lord', or 'My King', what with his faulty programming, but 'Your Majesty' or 'Royalty' is probably quite doable, and loads better than being called a queen. Hell, even 'Your most illustrious excellency' would probably do it. Though that might be pushing it".

Turning to glare at the smaller being, if only because he hated to be linked with a female title, Megatron found himself frowning in consideration as the boy's words seemed to have sparked a shift in his loyal minion.

"While you are small and no doubt weak Fleshling, it does my spark good to see you recognize the unchallengeable position of the Royalty. A drone's duty is to serve the leader of the Colony, no matter what".

His mood no brightening as it always did when his position was recognized, Megatron turned towards the human with a smirk.

"A perfect display of loyalty as ever Inferno. Yeess. Which is why I will give YOU the opportunity to deal with this human should he fail to live up to your example. Now tell me boy, earlier you said something about me becoming ruler of Cybertron. And considering that you are millions of years more evolved than the other bipedal life forms on this planet, it stands to reason that like myself, you come from the distant future. A future that, as you say, involves a considerable advancement in position. I confess that I am most intrigued to learn how this comes about. Yeeesss".

Having expected Megatron to get to this point, the Boy was ready to provide the necessary spoilers.

However, a flash of movement at the corner of his eye prevented him from doing so. For though it had been some years since he watched the series, he knew full well that his audience with Megatron would fail to stay private.

"Before I begin Lord Megatron, might I request to know which Predacons comprise your crew. As well as the identiies of those who are currently fighting under the banner of the Maximals"?

Earning a frown from the saurian Predacon, for he knew that Megatron was not known for his tolerance when it came to disobedience, no matter how slight, the Boy nevertheless gave a sigh of relief as he was provided the answer to his question.

"Oh I suppose. There's myself and Inferno of course. Waspinator, Black Arachnia, Tarantulas, and Quickstrike. Used to have two more minions, but sadly, both Terrasaur and Scorponock have perished. As for the Maximals, there's Optimus Primal, Rhinox, the vermin Rattrap, Cheetor, Silverbolt, and the Predacon traitor Dinobot. And I suppose for emergency situations, they also have Tigertron and Airazor".

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of these facts, and more than a little relieved that a certain Hannibal Lecter esque crab had not yet been discovered if only because Rampage was one of the few villains that was better to know from a distance instead of up close and personal, the Boy cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your information Lord Megatron. It makes my task a lot simpler. However, the intel I have for your, ascension, is only suited for those who recognize that your brilliance is superior to theirs. And considering a certain spider's nasty habit of listening on conversations that you may not want him to hear, might I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere"?

His question earning another sour look from the Predacon war lord, thought whether it was because of his attempts to stall or at the reminder of Tarantulas's less than loyal disposition, the boy was caught off guard by the growing smirk that was currently displayed on his client's face.

"I have a better idea. Yeessss. I believe your kind is familiar with the idiom that knowledge is power"?

Slowly nodding his head, the Boy felt his eyes widen as Megatron proceeded to reveal his intentions.

"Then what better way to bring my more…independently minded minions in line than with the knowledge that my plans will one day bear fruit? Yeeesss. Once they realize that I will fulfil my destiny, they will undoubtedly wish to abandon their selfish goals in an attempt to share in my power".

Seeing that his client was in one of those moments where he was blind and deaf to all suggestions that weren't his own, the Boy released a sigh as he realized that he was about to add another first in his list of accomplishments.

Having a group meeting.

…..

Cackling sinisterly as his golden optic took in the sight of the human, the transmetal spider turned towards Megatron with what he regarded as a questioning eagerness.

"Heheheh. Are you sure this is necessary Megatron? If you wanted the information this boy possesses, or to ensure that he's being sincere, it would be no problem for me to delve into his mind to discover what you want".

His words earning a disproving scowl from Megatron, who no doubt suspected, and rightfully so, that he would keep anything of value to himself, Tarantulas found himself experiencing the unfamiliar emotion of astonishment, along with more than a little anger, as the human male rejected that idea.

"Considering that such an action would probably make me your nemesis Tarantulas, I would prefer not to undergo such a procedure. Unless of course your saying your fully prepared to have a Nemesis of your own? In which case I will not hesitate to reveal to Lord Megatron what you have been doing when you think he's not looking".

Chuckling nervously now, though he doubted that the Predacons would determine the cause since the boy had managed to find a way to use the name of the damaged warship without arousing suspicion, Tarantulas's fidgeting grew worse as the Witch reveled in his discomfort.

"I for one think that our guest should prove his loyalty by revealing one of Chuckles' secrets. If only to prove that he isn't blowing smoke up our tailpipes".

Releasing a sight as he realized that the jig was up, the transmetal spider was shocked by which of his secrets the boy chose to share.

"Most of them are minor in scope. Trying to hoard energon for his experiments, spying on Megatron in an attempt to stay one step ahead of him. But the most important one that I can think of is his attempt to find a certain ship that is filled with your ancestors".

Unsure if he should be surprised at the boy's knowledge, or at his willingness to share only part of his secret, Tarantulas found himself the center of attention as Megatron responded to this bit of information.

"Now that is a major secret. Yeessss. And what's more it falls within my goals. However, I must know Tarantulas as to why you felt the need to hide this from me"?

Knowing that he could not the reveal the true reason for the reason behind his search for the Ark, Tarantulas released a nervous chuckle as he proceeded to provide information that, while truthful, was incomplete.

"Heheheheh. Well considering that I haven't been able to find it, I saw no reason to inform you. Since I had thought that we had landed on a different planet, I didn't think to check whether or not the information laid within the Golden Disk would reveal its location. But since it has been stolen right after we confirmed that this was Earth, my efforts have been less than successful".

Hoping that his information had been sufficient, the undercover officer of the Predacon Alliance fought the urge to sigh in relief as the newest member of the crew spoke up.

"Awww who cares if we don't have some shiny future telling disk. All I wanna know is how many Maxy keisters I get to kick before Boss Bot becomes king of a whole planet".

Grateful at the Fuzor's interruption, for it allowed the attention of the room to be directed else where, Tarantulas kept his visor locked on the human as he answered that ridiculously worked question.

"Technically, the answer is one. And I say technically because the…keister you helped kick was not only accomplished with the help of your fellow Predacons, but because said keister was once a Predacon".

Knowing exactly who the small fleshling was talking about, for their was only one transformer on this planet that hadn't required the use of a shell program to change their allegiance, the treacherous spider was wholly unsuprised by Megatron's reaction to this news.

"Ah so the traitor Dinobot will eventually meet his end. Such an event I will savor. Yeessss. Tell me, does he live long enough to see my triumphant ascension? Or will he die before he sees the Predacons seize control of the arc".

Seeing the boy fidget, Tarantulas knew that the boy was editing his answer.

"Before. Though he perishes, rather admirably I point out, by depriving you the use of the Golden Disk. Can't exactly tell you whats on it, but what I can tell you is that if the current reality alters, the future changes with it".

Greedily chuckling as he realized the implications that this information possessed, the transmetal spider was somewhat surprised by Megatron's sudden display of not only generosity, but also genius like scheming.

"Then perhaps it would be best if you take some time to comprise a list of what will be. If what you say is true, then the future is already being altered as we speak. Which means that any intel you possess only has a limited time for it be of use. Waspinator will bring you to your quarters while I ponder which of my plans to inform you of".

Seeing the boy nod his head in acceptance with this arrangement, the scheming arachnid had to shake his head as the most damage prone member of the Predacons reacted like he normally did.

"Ohhhh. Wazzzpinator told to take Fleshybot so he can relaxx. Wazzzpinator never gets a chance to relax. Why izzz the Universe so cruel to Wazzpinator"?

It wasn't until the organics were gone that the remaining members of Megatron's crew began to speak up.

"Are you sure this human meat sack is on the level Boss Bot? I refuse to believe that my body count will limited to 1 Maxy. And its not even my sole kill".

"The human drone has professed loyalty towards both the Royalty and the Colony. So long as the Royalty has use for him, his words will be trusted".

"Ha. Easy for you to say Ant Boy. I'm sure if the Maximal's knew how easy it was to convince you of their intentions, the 'Royalty' would have been turned into Slag by now".

Keeping his peace, Tarantulas waited for Megatron to put an end to the bickering.

Which as usual took the form of a transmetal fist hitting the arm rests of his command chair.

"Enough squabbling. The human is useful because I say he is. So long as that is the case, your opinions mean nothing. Do I make myself clear"?

Nodding his head along with the rest of the Predcons, who he idly remembered would be wiped from existence once they destroyed the Ark due to their Maximal origins, Tarantulus found himself raising his visor as Megatron addressed him.

"Tarantulus, given that the human's knowledge is to great a thing to waste, see to it that his presence is kept a secret from Primal and his merry band. For his knowledge might very result in the Maximals wining the Beast Wars if they ever manage to learn of his existence. And considering their skills in avoiding our defenses, it would only be a matter of time before they seize 'our' advantage".

Fighting the urge to scowl at the tyrant's emphasis of the word our, the transmetal spider nodded his head as he thought of all the ways he could turn this to his advantage.

For unlike the treacherous female, the human seemed to possess a more loyal disposition to those it recognized as his superior.

Which was perhaps the only reason why he hadn't told Megatron about his attempts to restore the mightiest warship in Transformer History.

And since the boy professed to carry knowledge of the future, a future that sadly had Megatron rule all of Cybertron, it would be worth his while to gain the confidence of the small organic. If only because his usual method of information gathering was denied to him while he enjoyed Megatron's protection.

But should he succeed…well, suffice to say that the decadents of the Autobots and the Decepticons had show to be unworthy of ruling Cybertron.

It was time to let another race control the destiny of the Transformers.

Preferably with him in the drivers seat.

**…..**

**Think that's a sufficient first chapter for this story.**

**Nice companion/sequel story to my Disney fanfic _A villains happily ever after. _**

**Did my best to capture the personalities of the Predacons, and I am reasonably pleased with how this turned out.**

**As a kid, my favorite action figures were Beast Wars Season 1 Megatron, Rampage, and Transmetal Tarantulas. So that, plus rewatching the series online, sparked me to do this story. **

**For those that wish to know when this story starts, its before Tigertron and Airazor get beamed by the Vok. Fully intend to have Rampage, and Dinobot clone show up in this story, but as for when, have to look into timeline before I decided on how to mess with the story line XD.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this.**

**PLZ review. No flames.**

**Til next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Though he was pleased that Megatron had recognized the wisdom of treating him like a guest instead of a prisoner, the Boy nevertheless managed to find his current circumstances irritating thanks to the presence of a character that had been downgraded from the status of somewhat useful minion, to pure comic relief.

"Oohhh. When Wazzzpintator has important news, Megatron dismisses it out of hand. But when small fleshybot has news, he gets rewarded. Why can't the Universe ever be fair to Wazpintator"?

Seeing an opportunity to make another ally, for when surrounded by a crew of treacherous villains it was always good to have leverage, the human male loudly hummed in consideration as he answered the buzzing Predacon's question.

"Probably because it has a reward for you. But in order for it to give it to you, you have to suffer. One of those cosmic checks and balances sort of thing".

Having expected Waspinator to display either joy or anger at this knowledge, the villainous adviser was somewhat caught off guard by the depressive sigh that escaped the bot's manidbles.

"Maybe. But Wazpinator would prefer if Universe made it easier to put up with this suffering. Wazpinator missed chance to become shiny new Transmetal. And that means that Maximals now have easier time of turning Wazpinator into scrap".

Sighing in annoyance with the self pitying Predacon, though he was sure he would regret it since there were some characters that were too sad to earn animosity, the villainous advisor posed a question that had always puzzled him.

"Maybe you wouldn't incur as much damage if you chose to use every weapon you have available to you. You can shoot lasers from your eyes. I don't see why you don't use them when they can give you the most benefit".

At this, the green colored Predacon let out another sigh.

"Wazpinator would like too, but sadly Wazpinator has suffered too many blows to the head. And Wazpinator might not be the smartest Predacon in Transformer history, but even Wazpinator knows better than to go to Spiderbot for parts. Even if it might improve Wazpinator's chances of remaining in one piece".

Conceding that point with a nod, for he knew full well that Tarantulas penchant for sadism was only a couple of steps down from a certain crustacean, the Boy decided to change topics as Waspinator revealed his quarters.

"Thanks for the help Waspinator. However before you go, would it be possible if you could bring me some sort of cooling unit? You might be used to living over a pit of lava, but I'm not? If you do this, I'd be more than happy to help you find a way to lessen your trips to the CR tank".

Receiving a silent, but nevertheless eager nod from the insect like Predacon, the Boy enjoyed the momentary silence that followed Waspinator's exit. Only to have his previously quiet companion break the silence.

"Ok, so what the deal with these guys? A bunch of giant metal beings living in a house with a burning basement? Not exactly the normal crowd you deal with. But since normal is something that hasn't happened since I met you, what's the angle"?

Sparing a glance at his albino companion, the Boy took a moment to compose his thoughts before he gave the bat a slightly edited version of their hosts.

"When it comes down to it Bartok, the Predacons come from a society that in many ways mirrors the one that you had once lived in. There are the haves, and have nots, and suffice to say that the Predcons are sick of being the have nots. To that end since they know that they lack the power to openly challenge the might of the Maximals, though my knowledge is a bit spotty when it comes to current Cybertronian politics, Megatron and his crew sought to partake on a more radical solution to achieve their goals. But of course, like every faction that enjoys a dominant position, the Maximal's dispatched their own group to ensure that the status quo is maintained. Hence the reason why we are here".

Left unsaid of course was that the Megatron also wished to establish a Predacon led empire, with him in the driver seat of course, but the villainous advisor thought that it would be best to keep silent on this part.

Which is why he was secretly relieved when the small white mammal decided to change topics.

"Okay fine sure that's a more worthwhile mission than some of the other jobs I've done in my life time, but gotta ask, what's going on with the giant bug? Poor fella seems convinced that everything is out to get him. And I'm not sure talking about his problems is gonna fix him".

Chuckling in amusement at Bartok's observations, the Boy chose to be as vague as possible as he listed his various plans to improve Waspinator's performance.

"You'd be surprised how useful a pep talk can be Bartok. But despite Waspinator's….problems, he has a variety of good qualities than tend to get overlooked since he isn't as…up to date as the rest of the Transformers. Rest assured, I already have some ideas on how to improve his usefulness, but for now, I have work to do".

Earning a sigh from the little bat, the Boy let loose another chuckle as he heard his companion's mutterings.

"Oh sure. I'll be rest assured while waiting in a overly warm death trap surrounded by towering psychos. Shouldn't be too much of a problem due to past experiences. Though even Rasputin knew enough that the best scheming was done in a comfy environment. Even if the greedy bastard kept all the good food for himself".

Shaking his head in amusement at Bartok's grumblings, the villainous adviser turned his attention back to the task at hand.

For since it was clear to him that he had landed in the early segments of the second season of the show, he knew that he didn't have a lot of time to implement the changes he want to make.

He was still unsure of what he wanted to happen to Black Arachnia, though should she return to her Maximal roots he had an idea on how to ensure that she would never be accepted by the crew of the Axalon.

He had a basic plan on how to make Waspinator less accident prone. Though his memory on the creation of the second generation of Transmetals was somewhat hazy. Which meant that a more immediate solution would have to be found.

And he had to determine whether or not it would be a good idea to have an earlier introduction for the Transformers that currently rested within the last 3 stasis pods.

One of them was useless without the discovery of the darkest character in the series. And he did not want to be anywhere near Rampage if/when he learned that he was the one to give Megatron the idea of splitting his spark in two.

And the other…the other he didn't honestly know how he should proceed.

For on one hand it was possible to have the most innocent character on the show rescued before her pod's damaged state twisted her beyond recovery. But on the other hand, he was uncertain if he wanted Transmutate to join a faction that would treat her like a servant. Or at worse a bargaining chip to keep a certain murderous crab in line.

But since he was uncertain if Rampage would form a bond with the less damaged bot, that really left only one option that he was not quite prepared to take.

For not only would it provide a boon to the very forces he was trying to thwart, but it would also place him in the debt of one who probably already wished his death.

Fortunately however, the familiar sound of scuttling metallic insects helped to determine his course of action.

Which he knew would probably complicate his mission as it stood.

For if there was one constant aspect about any version of the Transformer Universe, it was that the position of the primary villain was always lusted after by his treacherous underling.

And since Terrosaur had been offlined, and the fact that the spark of Starscream never lived up to it's promise of returning, that left only one viable option.

He would have to make a deal with the devil.

Or in this case….spider.

…..

As a bot who believed full heartedly in the saying that 'knowledge is power', Tarantulas had taken steps to ensure that there would be nothing that happened on the Predacon vessel that would escape his notice.

And to that end, he had used a considerable amount of his meager resources to ensure that every chamber in the crashed ship had at least 3 of his little drones waiting to catch every little detail of Megatron's growing madness.

Of course the damn widow had somehow managed to find a way to keep her quarters free from his little intruders, and Megatron occasionally proved quite adapt when it came to spreading misinformation, but the transmetal spider had little to worry about considering the space the human was no inhabiting.

Which meant that his little helpers had a clear unobstructed view of the list that the boy was working on.

"Heheheheh. Hmmmm lets see. 'Giving Waspinator upgraded weaponry to take advantage of his ability to surprise his enemies'? Hmmm. Interesting solution, but far from impressive. 'Preventing Black Arachia from joining Maximals by souring Silverbolt's impression of her'? Now that is more amusing, though having the treacherous female suffer a more…permanent punishment would be better. 'Improving current cloning technology'. Hmmm, doable but hardly the solution that would keep him safe from Megatron's wrath".

Shaking his head in disgust as he thought of the tyrant's already questionable command decisions, Tarantulas found his visor growing in astonishment as he read the next item on the boy's list.

"Hehehehehe. 'As a peace offering tell Tarantulas everything he wants to know about the aliens'. Hmmm. Tempting. Very tempting. Not sure if it makes up for blackmailing me with knowledge of the Nemesis, but it's a step in the right direction at least".

Seeing that the boy was stuck on comprising his next bit of wisdom, the transmetal spider tapped a claw to bring up the current status of his secret trump card.

"Hmmm. Repairs to engines and transwarp battery at 13%. Repairs to outer hull at 21%. Weapon systems at 9%. And repairs to power generators at 19%. It will take at least a year before I've finished, and a lot can happen between now and then. Though I suppose that the use of such a warship is unnecessary in I can gain access to the Ark".

Cackling at the thought of destroying the greatest leaders of both the Autobot and Decepticon factions, Tarantulas failed to notice that the boy had resumed his writing.

Which in turn ensured that he didn't experience the transformer equivalent of a shock induced heart attack.

For while he was a mad scientist, as well as a member of his chosen faction's secret police, there were some lines that even he wouldn't cross.

And near the top of that list, merging sparks was one of them.

…..

"Ahh it does the spark good to see one's minion arrive with such promptness. Even if said minion is a member of a race that sided with a faction that sentenced mine into centuries of servitude. I trust that you have used the time I gave you wisely"?

Earning a sharp nod from the human, Megatron smirked.

"Excellent. Now, since my troops are busy securing the perimeter from any unwanted Maximal intrusion, why don't we begin by discussing how I became ruler of Cybertron. Don't want them to give them any ideas of copying my actions. Yeesss".

Waiting patiently for the boy to compose his thoughts, the transmetal tyrant lost his amused expression as he processed the words of his less than impressive advisor.

"Well first, it starts with the Maximal's dragging you back to Cybertron in chains".

**….**

**And I think that's enough for now.**

**Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you all.**

**Can't recall if he had the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes in later seasons, I don't think he did at anyrate, but I thought improving Waspinator was one of the first things I'd do. Yes he's comic relief/gets destroyed rather easily after the introduction of the Transmetals, but he still manages to get the drop on his stronger enemies despite his disadvantage, so to my thinking it wouldn't be too hard to decrease his time in the CR tank by giving him better weaponry (direction I was thinking was similar to Dinobot arming up when its only him, and transmetal Rattrap and Cheetor against the Predacons (Silverbot is temporarily a Predacon, and Rhinox is trying to revive Optimus Primal). And then of course, theres the idea of turning him into transmetal 2.**

**Tarantulas of course is his usual scheming self, but is beginning to see advantage of dealing with the boy. As for the status of the Nemesis, just guessing since I would think Tartantulas's efforts in repairing the vessel would go faster once he's openly declared his more independent status (i.e. after Ravage reveals his role as a mole in Megatron's operation). **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Plz review, no flames.**

**Til next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"**Your intel better be correct Drone. The Royalty has little tolerance for those that fail to deliver on their promises. Nor is he one to tolerate those that seek to deceive him".

Though knowing that his reply would undoubtedly upset the mentally unbalanced Transformer, the boy couldn't help himself from smirking as he made his rather accurate observation.

"Considering that Lord Megatron continues to allow both the Spiders and the buzzing scrapheap to function despite years of incompetence and treachery, you'll have to forgive me Inferno if I don't take your threat all that seriously".

Fighting the urge to laugh at the Predacon's infuriated expression, the boy quickly decided to extend an olive branch as he noticed the red colored mech reach for the space that held his weapon.

"However, since he has entrusted his most loyal subject to supervise my efforts, I have no doubt that we shall succeed where the others would fail".

Releasing a small sigh of relief as he watched the bug adopt a less hostile stance, the villainous advisor had to keep himself from scowling as Inferno commented on his current relationship with the purple colored tyrant.

"Indeed. Perhaps if your visions of the future hadn't upset the Royalty, you would have had the honor of having the Royalty accompany you on this mission instead of myself

Though he wish he could do otherwise, the Boy had to admit that Inferno had a point regarding Megatron's less than positive feelings toward him.

Orginally, the Predacon leader had been estaic at the knowledge that he would win the Beast Wars. But when pressed for details to explain how this would be occur, Megatron had been less than pleased to discover the path to his temporary victory.

Yes he hadn't exactly shed a tear, or at least the Cybertronian equivalent of one, when he learned that his quest for power would result in the complete loss of his crew.

Nor had he been overly concerned at the potential damage to this universe's timeline his actions would cause.

No, what pissed him off was the fact that he had learned that in the end, all his struggles, all his treacherous schemes, would eventually prove futile.

Considering that the ego of Beast Wars Megatron was larger than most villains he had dealt with, the villainous advisor should have realized that the transmetal Predacon would not be less than thrilled at learning that he was not the perfect being he thought he was.

In fact, if it hadn't been for his quick thinking in pointing out that the future could still be altered, the boy had a strong suspicion that he would have suffered the fate of the Scorponock and Terrorsaur.

Which explained why he was currently in the wild of prehistoric earth trying to ensure that his purple armored client had a greater chance of destroying his enemies in the past rather than waiting to confront them in the distant future.

And considering that he lacked the power to serve as another solider in the Predacon ranks, that left only one terrifying option.

"So tell me Drone. Will this new solider make a valuable addition to the Colony? Or will it prove to be as great a disappoint as the Wasp and Fuzor"?

Doing his best to adopt a contrite expression, if only to ensure that he didn't have to put up with another rant about disloyalty, the boy shook his head.

"I assure you Inferno, that the bot we're searching for will be a valuable….asset to the cause. For his strength exceeds that of Quickstrike, and his….recovery time is far more impressive than Waspinator".

This only earned a snort of derision from the insect berserk

"But will he remain loyal to the Royalty"?

Choosing his words carefully, the boy gave his answer.

"If properly…motivated then yes".

Earning a nod from Inferno, the boy was left to the rather nerve racking task of how he would survive the upcoming encounter without suffering the fate of the buzzing Predacon.

He had already left Bartok back at the base since he was pretty sure that his voice would irritate both Inferno and the currently deactivated transformer. And, as a back up plan for his overall mission, he had seen fit to grab and hide one of the numerous spidercams that scurried within the Predacon base.

Not because he believed that Tarantulas would come to his aid. But because if his backup plan was to work, he needed to ensure that his new client was aware of his new status from the get go.

And since the transmetal spider was a more effective schemer when he had advanced notice of an upcoming plan, the longer he had to prepare for his arrival, the better.

"Hmmm. It appears that you're information was correct Drone. According to my scanners, the Royalty's prize is up ahead".

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, the villainous advisor took a deep breath as he prepared himself for an encounter that would hopefully end in a less gruesome way than what had happened on the show.

…

Though it was impossible for the majority of cybertronians to be aware of their surroundings when their frames were in stasis lock, he had already proven that his abilities far outclassed those of the common transformer.

Yes his current state limited the range and depth of his ability to sense the emotions of sentient creatures, but it was still better, at least from a security standpoint, than having one's mind succumb to a deep slumber.

And considering what he had sensed ever since those pitiful Maximals had forced him into stasis after he had his fun on Omicron, he had to admit that such an ability had its uses.

He had been able to feel his jailer's fear and anger as their ship went into battle against an adversary that amusingly enough possessed the ever so delightful feeling of hope.

He had felt a sense of helpless rage as something forced his prison to abandon its orbiting solitude and crash into a planet that teemed with life. Though sadly he could tell that the population of sentient creatures was on the low side. Which meant that he wouldn't have much opportunity to test out the new power that coursed through his frame.

And now, he could sense the warring emotions of two beings that were now slowly approaching his currently offline shell.

The one with the spark was rather easy to figure out, though it still brought him great delight due to its originality.

He was well acquainted with the emotions of pride and anger, but what caught his interest was the fact that the spark that was pulsing with these emotions had been unnaturally corrupted.

It was not uncommon for the occasional Maximal to experience the same range of emotions that were more common with the Predacons. But such a process was not instantaneous. In order for a Maximal spark to become as violent and dark as their rivals, time was needed.

But for the spark that was approaching, not only had it's corruption happened all at once, but it also been tricked to believe that it had always been that way.

The other one however, now that one was interesting for a multitude of reasons.

For one, it lacked a spark, but possessed a higher degree of sentience than the usual organic life forms that were rightfully spooked by his temporary prison.

For another, it's fear was intertwined with something that reminded him of the one responsible for his reimprisonment.

Determination.

But this being lacked the understandable, and quite amusing murderous feelings that existed within Depth Charge's spark. In fact, if his senses weren't playing a trick on him, he could almost swear that there was a hint of excitement beneath the fear.

Sadly however, his current circumstances prevented him from doing more than basking in their emotions.

For despite possessing an immortal spark, even he required a certain level of energon in order to function.

….

"THIS is the prize you intend to take back the Royalty? This empty shell of an oversized drone? Oooh I will truly enjoy watching you endure your punishment for wasting the Royalty's time".

Doing his best to ignore the ant's less than pleasant prediction, for if he didn't play this right his latest introduction would probably resemble what had happened to Tarantulas after his introduction with the semi-immortal crab, the villainous advisor approached the hopefully unconscious body of the transmetal crustacean in what he hoped was a respectful manner.

For despite his current offlined state, the boy suspected that Protoform X still possessed some sort of awareness for his surroundings.

Judging that his plan to wake the giant transformer could only work if one was willing to get within arms reach of his chest plate, the boy took a deep breath before he turned towards the red eyed Predacon.

"Then it is a good thing that I know how to wake him up. However, since you enjoy a much higher position in the Colony's hierarchy than myself, I believe that the honor of reactivating our lord's newest drone should fall to you".

In truth, the boy was still uncertain if this would work. For while he knew energon had been responsible for the reactivation of Protoform X, he was uncertain if a single shard would be sufficient for his intended purposes.

Essentially, he was hoping that his plan would turn out like the second Michael Bay movie, where a single shard of the All Spark had been enough to revive a destroyed Megatron. But since he lacked any other means to quickly revive the giant transformer, he could only hope that this would work.

Luckily, Inferno was completely oblivious to[DB1] his reservations. And quickly grabbed the dagger sized chunk of energon.

"It does my spark good to see that you recognize your designated place in the colony. Let us hope that our new comrade is the same".

Turning away from the skeptical looking human, the red eyed Predacon opened the large pod. And with only the briefest of looks at the face of the offlined giant, stabbed his glowing weapon into the transformer's chest**.**

**…..**

**Annnnnnnnnd think I will leave it here XD**

**I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but since I needed something to set up the last chapter, think its sufficient XD.**

**Now to explain the change in direction. Orginally, was going to do my usual, having Megatron win after learning about his failures. But then I realized….Megatron isn't exactly one that likes admitting that he's wrong. And after remembering the lines "A madness is growing inside Megatron/he seeks to continue this strain of madness) decided to go with plan B.**

**Believe I gave enough hints in this chapter, but basically, its going to be a teamup between a transformer that wants to destroy both factions that rest in the ark, and a transformer that enjoys killing. Always got the sense that Rampage doesn't fear his own death (look at final duel between him and Deph Charge) and is only prevented from killing megatron because the stabbing of his spark is too painful to even try to raise his weapon. Of course this might not happen if he keeps his spark intact, but I think that Rampage wouldn't mind dying if it means he gets to kill those that created him.**

**Anyways, once next chapter is done, this story will be completed. And then I will return to Disney, which as of this moment includes the Simpsons, so the potential is there for Marge and Lisa bashing XD. Cause we all know they deserve it XD.**

**Plz review, no flames.**

**Til next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Doing his best not to flinch as he stared into the cold, judging glare of his superior, the villainous advisor attempted to do the one thing that he was good.

Convincing bad guys that it was in their best interest to restrain their villainous impulses.

"I am deeply sorry sir for the way things turned out in that….dimension. But if you think about it, I did manage to accomplish my primary miss..".

'_SLAP'!_

"Wenk wenk wenk".

Rubbing his bruised cheek in a vain attempt to soothe his dignity, though he doubted anything could erase the humiliating image of being slapped in the face by a penguin, or at least a space demon trapped in the body of a penguin, the boy rushed to answer the question that had been posed to him.

"When you hired me, you said you wanted me to ensure that there was no chance of the good guys ever winning in their selected universes, and that you didn't care how I accomplished this".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

"Well...yes I suppose I could have picked a less…chaotic agent to accomplish this. But I point out that my options were severely limited. The main bad guy was both racist, narcistic, and illogical, meaning that he would probably refuse to entertain the idea that he could be beaten by his enemies. The minions that remained loyal to him were either too trigger happy to follow any plan that was more complicated than 'shoot em up', insanely fantastic in their belief that their leader was perfect, or had been reduced to cannon fodder/comic relief. And since one of the only mentally stable minions was about to change sides, my only options for fulfilling my task were either a treacherous mad scientist, or a serial killer with slight suicidal tendencies".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

"Well lets look at the facts here. Because of my interference, an immortal serial killer was able to avoid the fate of being reluctant muscle for an egotistical maniac. Which means that a certain spider has an additional pair of hands to help him finish repairing a certain space battleship".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

"Yes, I suspected that the Nemesis had managed to track where the Ark landed. And yes, I suspected the mutant crab would also cease to exist once he blew up the ship that carried the ancestors of those that created him, but it all turned out for the better. For without the greatest heroes and soldiers of the Autobots and Decepticons, a far more powerful entity is allowed to continue its mission of devouring world after world".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

Releasing a sigh in relief as he heard his employer accept this reasoning, the villainous advisor soon sported a look of surprise as avian shaped evil squawked out his new assignment.

"Wenk wenk wenk. Wenk wenk wenk".

"Actually, I wouldn't mind getting back to what I was doing before you sent me to the Beast Wars universe. But what do you mean by branching out".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

Upon hearing this, the boy could only grin as he clarified his new set of parameters.

"You're serious"?

"Wenk wenk wenk".

Nodding his head to show that he understood his new orders, the boy moved to prepare for his next mission. Only to stop as he remembered something.

"Umm, out of curiosity. Since I'm returning to my original…duties, does that mean the same rules of…exchange apply? Or will I have to merely keep what I've gotten so far"?

Growing slightly nervous as his avian shaped employer raised a flipper to his beak in consideration, the boy was both slightly disappointed and relieved by the answer.

"Wenk wenk wenk. Wenk wenk wenk".

"No I understand. I suppose that getting any more powerups would be a bit stupid. But thanks for letting me keep what I've gotten so fa…".

"Wenk wenk wenk".

"No, I suppose your right. They would be a bit of a hinderance in the future. But surely I can at least keep the one who can drive? Her moral code is a bit more…flexible than Bar….".

"WENK WENK WENK".

"Yes thank you sir. We'll leave right away".

Bowing his head in gratitude before Gunter could change his mind, the boy hurried off to prepare himself for his next mission.

One that would inevitably be better for him than his brief tenure as a long term advisor**.**

**...**

**Hey everybody. So after much soul searching, decided to bring this story to an end since its main purpose was to try and give me a new challenge to make another story like Screw the Rebellion. But decided that its hard to duplicate my work in the exact same fashion soo...decided to cave in to popular demand and return to doing 1 chapter per villain XD.**

**Anyways, to summarized what has happened in this plot. Rampage teams up with Tarantulas. ensuring that the murderous crab isn't placed under Megatrons control, which in turn ensures that the Nemesis gets completed much earlier, and thus used to bring an end to the Beast Wars, and a universe that can stand against Unicron.**

**Always got the sense, and his final battle proved it, that Rampage doesn't care about his own death if he gets to ensure that other people will die as well. And since the Ark contains the ancestors of those that built him, he gets to end not only their existence, but his as well.**

**Anyways, thank you for putting up with my decision to experiment with other works XD. Will be happy to see you all in A Villains Happily Ever After, Volume 2. **

Summarize.

Little bit of spoiler what I intend to do in future.


End file.
